Turning
by Francis A
Summary: jwe; set 17 years after the film. Will finds out a secret, Elisabeth is very sorry and Jack shows up at the worse time possible.
1. Elisabeth´s pov

TURNING  
  
Disclaimer: I only own Jackie & Bill. Nothing more.  
  
A/N: I´m not good at writing Jack´s accent. Sorry. Just imagine him talking that way, ok?  
Flame if you think it´s necessary... but be nice about spelling mistakes... keep in mind  
English isn´t my native language. Thanks to: My friend Mary, who was the first one to read this stuff.  
  
Elisabeth's Pov  
  
I believe that everyone has some dark secret. Everyone. Even people like me. When I walk to the market to get some vegetables and fresh milk for lunch, old women stop by and talk about me. It does not matter, they talk about everyone. And my life has indeed been quite interesting- not everyone chooses a black smith over a Commodore. Even after 17 years of marriage some people still talk about it and wonder why I did what I did. But that is not the kind of secret I talk about. My secret is something no one knows except for me. Something I never dared to speak about, even to my husband, afraid he might turn from me if he knew. I often think about the decisions I took 17 years ago but I always come to the conclusion that I did make the right choice. I am only afraid that one day Will will find out about what happened all those years ago on the lonely island with Jack...  
  
----  
  
We were stranded on this damned island in the middle of nowhere. And stupid Jack Sparrow said he got off here by the help of smugglers last time. That was the great secret. The whole trick. Three days of drinking rum at the beach. And then a rescue. Oh, how I wished he had died back then.  
  
At least that man knew how to make a fire. And the rum wasn't to bad either one got used to it, which was the case after having drained 3 and a half bottles. Jacks ok, too. I taught him that pirate song, so we could sing it while dancing around the fire. Funny... hihi...I guess Id had a bit too much.  
  
I let myself fall next to Jack. We are so drunk we can not stand on our feet any longer. So instead we started talking total nonsense.  
  
"... and I´ll have me own fleet and be the most feared pirate in the whole Caribbean!" he proclaimed happily.  
  
"Or in the whole WORLD!" he nodded in approval and we let our bottles bang together before taking another sip.  
  
"Jack, do you think we will find Will?"  
  
"Captain Jack, darlin´. And yeah, we'll get to the whelp. Eventually. Ah... he said he would die for you. That plan sucked from the start, nah?"  
  
"Oh Jack... why can't things run smooth for once? Why can't he look after himself? Why did he have to give himself away?"  
  
"Remember, he's only a whelp, darlin´. And it's Captain Jack, savvy?"  
  
"If it weren't for him we wouldn't be stuck on this goddamn island."  
  
"Yep, but we would miss all the fun..."  
  
Jack leaned over and kissed me on the lips, as forceful, as the alcohol would allow him to. NOOOO! my mind screamed for a moment, but then I had already forgotten just why not ... bloody rum... so I kissed him back with equal drunken want. Without much ado Jack let his hands slip under my dress and him hands ran all over my body. And mine willingly did the same.  
  
The next morning I woke up next to Jack. I had a terrible hangover and my clothes were terribly out of place. I hadn't... we hadn't... or had we? I was terrified. I sat up in a hurry, but my head felt like it had been smashed with a hammer, so I lay down again. I looked over at Jack. His shirt was open and I could see the scar on his chest. A memory of caressing that scar with my tongue came back to me and I suddenly felt very, very sick. Despite my banging head I ran over to the water and threw up. Probably from the rum. I usually wasn't much of a drinker really. I washed myself with the cool water and tried to get the smell of Jack Sparrow off me. And the smell of rum, which is pretty similar to the smell of Jack Sparrow. This was so sick. I had to do something. The cool water made me calm down and think straight. We needed to be found. The whole navy was after me... a fire. I would make a fire and by the way burn all that devilish rum in it. Yes, that was the plan.  
  
----  
  
Maybe I would have to tell Will someday, that our daughter Jackie was conceived in that very night. When I got home this day I found Jackie sitting in the kitchen, flipping through the pages of an old pirate book.  
  
"Hi Mum."  
  
"Hello, Jackie."  
  
Will had insisted on naming her after Jack. It made me feel really bad back then and sometimes it still does. He does not even know the reason why Jackie is the perfect name for her.  
  
"What are you doing."  
  
"Baking cookies. Man, mum, I'm obviously reading. But now you are here..." she grinned at me wickedly. "I did some calculating today."  
  
That would actually be the first time she did it voluntarily.  
  
"I was born 6 months after Dad and you got married. You kind of hit it off before?" I looked at her shocked.  
  
"Jackie...."  
  
Why did I have to have such a curious daughter?  
  
"What did the people say about that? Guess grandpa wasn't very pleased, right?"  
  
"Jackie, other people have proved to be polite enough to ignore such a private matter."  
  
I couldn't believe she was doing that. To make it all even worse Will entered the room at that exact moment. "Whatever it is, listen to your mother , Jackie."  
  
"Man, I only wanted to know why my parents were so damn getting it on before their marriage and I'm not even allowed to meet Charles Becker."  
  
So that's what it was all about. I had found the two of them kissing in the old boat house a week ago and being in quite a rage I had forbade her to see him ever again. 14 days of being bound to her room should do the trick. Now she was getting back at me.  
  
"Jackie..." Will said," though it is none of your business, I assume you that your mother and I have never done anything improper before we got married."  
  
"Sure. And how do you explain my existence?"  
  
"Child, what are you talking about?"  
  
"Dad, do finally learn to calculate. I came to be more than three months before your marriage." These were her final words. She exited the room, knowing full well that she left us either with tons of embarrassment or some things to explain.  
  
"What does she mean, Elisabeth?"  
  
There were two opportunities to solve this. One was to deny everything, claim I had no idea what my daughter was talking about. I know that Will loves me and would believe me if I told him I saw the pig in the front yard fly. The other was to admit it. I always thought I would have to some day. But I always calmed my conscience by telling myself I was waiting for the right moment to do so. I badly want to do the first one. Just hide behind another lie. The problem is I love will. I love Will Turner. And I feared that if I didn´t tell him now I would never be able to look into his eyes again.  
  
"will... I need to talk to you."  
  
He looks at me like he does not understand. Talking... it seems to be something serious. All he had wanted was some simple explanation to believe.  
  
"Let´s do it after dinner, ok? It is rather... well it could be a long talk." 


	2. Will´s pov

TURNING  
  
Disclaimer: Still don´t own anything...  
  
A/N: Thank you so much, my two reviewers! *hugs* you rock! A/N 2: I don´t really write Jack´s accent. Ok`? Just remember... A/N 3: This chapter is kinda cheesy... but hey, it´s Will´s pov so... yeah. It´s just Will....  
  
Thanks to: Mary again, for reading it ^-^ ; MY REVIEWERS! , my friend Tati for giving me „From hell"... nothing to do with the Fanfic... but „Wheee!" cool film.  
  
Will's Pov  
  
Talk... talk sounded deadly serious... The last time Elisabeth wanted to "talk" she had found out that the Commodore had a deadly disease and would die within the next four months. It had been a rather tragic chapter in our family's history. Though he did not get Elisabeth the way he had wanted to, he was still a close friend of ours and was always friendly and respectful. His sudden death meant a great loose for all of us.  
  
Dinner this night was very quiet. Jackie now and then grinned devilish, because she knew she had caused the tension. And Jackie loved to fight. With words and swords equally. Elisabeth didn't eat much. Without much appetite she flipped every piece of pan cake five times and left about half the food she had put on her plate. I eat everything but was too distracted by what was going to happen to care much about it. The only one who was in a good mood seemed to be Bill- my 11 year old son. He talked on and on about the ship model he was building. No one really listened, but the frequent "That's nice. Bill´s and "Really, darling?"s seemed to be enough for him.  
  
When we were finished I sent the children to bed. I knew there was no chance Jackie would actually sleep now, but Bill was still a sweet obeying child. Elisabeth sat down on the large couch in the living room and I took seat opposite of her in the old oak arm chair. Elisabeth played nervously with the strands of her golden hair. I knew she didn't know how to start, so I decided to make this easier for her.  
  
"So, love, what is the matter?"  
  
She looked up into my eyes, I could see how she took all her courage, and she is a courageous woman, believe me.  
  
"Will, Jackie is not your daughter."  
  
First I didn't know what she meant. I hadn't suspected her to say anything this directly. I sat a minute in silence, Elisabeth eyeing me, waiting for a reaction. That the full blow of what she had told me. The girl I had called my daughter already before she was born was not my child, but the child of someone else. Someone else. Someone Elisabeth had been with before me. I ... I didn't know what to say . Finally I could find my voice again, though my mind still felt fogged, like in a terrible nightmare, I couldn't wake up from, no matter how hard I struggled.  
  
"Who is... "  
  
"Jack."  
  
Jack? Like Captain Jack Sparrow? Like the man I named my... his.. daughter after. The man I considered my best friend apart from my wife.  
  
"When...?"  
  
I couldn't bring my self to form full sentences. Saying it myself would make it true. It wasn't. it couldn't be.  
  
"When we got stuck on that island, Will. I didn't mean to. I... we got dunk. Really drunk. They had hundreds of bottles of rum there and....we... I... I'm so sorry. I love you, Will."  
  
I felt like throwing up.  
  
"I need to be alone for a while. Good night, Elisabeth."  
  
I went outside and was greeted by the cool night air. I took one last glance at Elisabeth through the window. She looked years older. She didn't cry. It looked like she had no tears left.  
  
For hours I wandered around the streets. There was so much I needed to think about, so many things I had to get clear with myself. Still I am not able to put everything into words that crossed my mind then.  
  
It was past midnight, when I returned home. To my surprise was still sitting on the couch I left her on. She had dark rings under her eyes and looked terrible. I knew any person that would have seen her like this would have thought what an ugly woman. But not me. And this was the moment all the things I had thought about so intensely made no more sense. All that mattered was that I loved her, I realized. I think she hadn't been so beautiful to me in years like she was in that moment. I knew we could get over it. We could talk it over. We could handle it. After all, if she ever found out what about my secret I would want her to do the same. Not that she´d ever know.  
  
Elisabeth and I had talked a lot that night. We had agreed to tell Jackie the truth too. But only when she'd be off age next year. The whole affaire is pretty simple. Elisabeth can't be blamed for what happened on that island. What is her fault really is that she didn't tell me, but let me believe both the kids were mine. This can not be changed now. And if I may say so: I love Jackie, I would give my life to save that little troublemaker. And hadn't it been for the island, she would not even exist. You see, there sure ain't no use regretting anything.  
  
We lived by this arrangement for well a month. Then the one thing happened Elisabeth and I hadn't talked about. We were sitting at the sea. The kids were in the house, either sleeping or ruining our furniture, the moon shone bright above us and everything was as peaceful as it hadn't been in a month. I looked in Elisabeth's face. She looked like some precious doll, so fragile I was nearly scared to break her. We starred at each other for a while, like we used to when we were young.  
  
"God, Elisabeth, I love you."  
  
"I love you too, Will."  
  
I kissed her softly on the lips and she responded. The moment was just perfect, when suddenly someone behind us said out aloud,  
  
"Man, still the old love birds? Looks like 17 years didn't change you two much."  
  
"JACK! What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
There he stood right behind us, Captain Jack Sparrow. I would like to add something like "my best friend" or "my worst enemy" here, but I am not really sure what to make of him. Elisabeth hadn´t told him about Jackie, she had said. Now my brains were working hard what to do. Oh, why did he have to show up now of all times? For 17 years we hadn´t seen anything of him, well except maybe once, shortly after Jackie´s birth. "Good tough girl you got there, whelp. Don´t spoil her, savvy?" he had said. But then, 17 years... nothing.  
  
"What? Can´t a pirate just come around to stop by his little fledglings and have a look at their twenty cute kiddos?"  
  
"Jack... there are only two..."  
  
"Only two? Man, you disappoint me. I had expected ten the least. Aye.. let´s have a look at them anyhow." He turned his back and walked towards the house.  
  
"Elisabeth, what are we going to do?"  
  
She starred at me. "He does not know, Will, I think there is no need to tell him..."  
  
"What does gorgeous Captain Jack not know, my dears?"  
  
Both jumped at the voice next to their heads.  
  
"Jack, don´t do that! We didn´t hear you coming back."  
  
"I noticed that. And how often must I tell ya it´s Captain Jack?"  
  
I got up and dragged Jack along inside- Elisabeth and I needed to talk that business over again.  
  
A/N: Did you notice, Will´s got a secret, too! WOOHOO! Further explanations next chapter ^-^ thx for reading. 


	3. Bill´s pov

TURNING  
  
Dosclaimer : I don´t own anything...  
  
A/N: THANK YOU, all my wonderful reviewers!!!! You rock! A/N2: I know you are gonna kill me, for doing, what I have done in this chapter... but I like the idea... no matter what you say. Mary might well have killed me, when she read what Will´s secret was.... anyway, I got my driving license today ^-^ no one´s spoiling my mood! A/N3: Thanks to: Mary, for sparing my life & giving me „Tthe Astronaut´s wife", though I haven´t watched it yet .... and thanks to that guy who signed the driving license... ^-^  
  
Bill´s pov  
  
Someone was calling my name from downstairs. I yawned and rolled out of my bed. Can't a boy get a decent night's sleep around here. Jackie in her room next to mine was playing the piano half the night anyway.  
  
"Bill, Jackie, hurry up a bit."  
  
"Yeah, Dad!"  
  
I walked down the stairs. Of course I was only wearing my night shirt, but I couldn't have cared less. No one proper would come here at this time of the night.  
  
"Aye, if that isn't the young Bill!"  
  
I did not recognise the voice so I decided it might do some good to open the eyes enough to see more that the vague image of the stairs to keep me from falling. Before me stood a man that was in quite a shape. His clothes were dirty and grandpa would have considered them rags. He wore a weird hat and when he grinned I could she a flash of gold. He wore his hair long and some colourful pearls and cloth had been put into it. Who the hell was that man? I must have starred at him rather sheepishly, because he began to laugh and ran a hand over my head, messing my hair.  
  
"Hey, sleepy head, ya not recognising good ol´ cap´n Jack Sparrow, the man your Mommy and daddy told you so much about?"  
  
Captain Jack Sparrow? In no time I was wide awake.  
  
"Man, you are Captain Jack Sparrow. Wow. I mean. I didn't think you were so dirty..."  
  
The captain looked at me. I didn't quite know what to make of the expression on his face, but then he laughed out loud.  
  
"Boy, you really take after your dear parents!"  
  
Suddenly I heard footsteps on the stairs. Jackie was coming down.  
  
"Ah, I believe this is the child you wouldn't let me hold, because you were afraid Id drop her, right, whelp? The girl with the gorgeous name?"  
  
Dad rolled his eyes. My sister is after all named after Jack. The pirate now noticed Jackie´s haircut.  
  
"What the... interesting how you got your hair, kid."  
  
"She insisted to get it cut this short. We did forbid it, but Jackie stopped listening to us, when she turned 6." Mum explained, a little tense.  
  
I could see some pride lighting up in my sister´s eyes, like angering Mum and Dad was the greatest achievement ever made. In fact, Captain Jack seemed to think something similar.  
  
"Don´t worry, kids. That´s a good sign. She´s gonna make a good pirate."  
  
"Nah, not in this life." Dad was suddenly really annoyed.  
  
"Whelp, whatever happened to the memory of your own days of piracy."  
  
"I know, but I wish at least for my children to live proper."  
  
"Boy, I tell you, were they mine, I would have taught them how to steer a ship as soon as they could stand."  
  
When he said that something hit Mum and Dad like a lightening.  
  
"Jack there is something..."  
  
"Yeah, darling, what´s up?"  
  
"Ahm.. we need to talk to you I believe." She looked at Dad and he nodded in agreement.  
  
"Jackie, Bill, will you please go upstairs. You should be asleep anyhow. I´m not gonna make any comment on that one.  
  
"But..." Jackie wanted to protest.  
  
"That´s all right, kid. Ya Mum ´n Dad sure got some important business with the captain."  
  
I´m not sure why, but Jackie shut her mouth and went upstairs without further complains. I wished he was around more often to shut her up. I went upstairs ,too, but unlike Jackie, who began an sword fight with her shadow in her room, I went down again, carefully avoiding the stairs that made noises. I climbed on top of the large cupboard and crawled through the hole in the wall, only I knew of. It was pretty small anyhow and it get´s harder to get through it each year, but I still manage to. The hole leads directly into the kitchen. One is well hidden by the side of the kitchen oak board that nearly reaches the top of the kitchen at this point. Also the kitchen is very dark at this time of the day, so I can easily listen to them. I do not seem to have missed anything important.  
  
"..you trying to tell me?"  
  
"Jack, don´t be stupid. This isn´t easy for any of us."  
  
"But I don´t understand..."  
  
"Jackie is your daughter." Mum said in a shaking voice. I risked a look down and could see the captain sitting in one of the kitchen chairs, looking like someone had just hit him.  
  
"Aye... that sure is something."  
  
He looked at Dad and I couldn´t quite read the expression on his face.  
  
"Man, whelp, I´m... I... well, most certainly didn´t mean to. But I tell you, as much as I remember- I was pretty drunk, even for me- Elisabeth was pretty into it as well. Man. Captain Jack is really speechless for the first time in his life."  
  
"For being speechless you talk quite a lot," dad replied coolly.  
  
"Arg, I´m gonna stay with boys, I can tell you. At least you didn´t end up pregnant. Furious: yes. With child: No. I tell you."  
  
"Jack, what are you talking about?" Mum asked slowly, and I was sure she was just narrowing her eyes dangerously.  
  
"Didn´t you tell her, whelp?"  
  
"Tell her what? That you got me drunk in order to bed me?" Dad nearly shouted.  
  
"For god´s sake I didn´t get you drunk, you got drunk and then came to me! Hell!"  
  
"Will... why didn´t you tell me?"  
  
I crawled out of the room. I didn´t know what to make of it. This clearly was one of the conversations I wouldn´t have minded missing. What did they say? Jackie... Jackie wasn´t my sister... but... I sure couldn´t believe that. I.. no. I just didn´t know what to think. I didn´t even start to dwell on what Dad said about the Captain bedding him. I came out of my hiding place and saw someone standing by the door, listening carefully at the door.  
  
"Hey, Jackie." I whispered.  
  
She turned to me and the confusion and terror in my eyes mirrored the one in hers.  
  
"Bill, what are they trying to say? I..:"  
  
"Jackie... do you think Captain Jack is your...Dad?"  
  
Last A/N: Now, I want to tell you something, I meant to all the way long... I know, my Will & Elisabeth are having a great marriage and are very much in love and everything... BUT I REALLY think, that in the movie, everyone had some chemistry: Elisabeth and Jack, Jack and Will.... every couple would have been gorgeous ... exept for... you guess... Elisabeth and Will !!!!!!!!!! 


	4. Jack´s pov

TURNING  
  
Disclaimer: I don´t own the movie or anything...  
  
A/N: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! *laughs loud* hehe... just laughing. What is it, as soon as I pair up jack and Will no one reviews? *hehe* Not even a flame like „NOOOOO!!!!!!!! Will and Elisabeth forever. They rock"(-.- no.) Nothing? I guess everyone who started reading was either J/E or W/J fan and now everyone is shocked. ^-^ victory!  
  
A/N2: Thanks to Mary for reading and thanks to my history teacher, for no particular reason... just feel like it.  
  
A/N3: This is Jack´s Pov. It´s a bit short, but I like it anyway. Ihad a hard time woth my story-Jack, because I felt he didn´t develope to be very Jackish in the last chapter.. i like this one better ^-^  
  
Jack´s PoV  
  
Sometimes being a pirate has it s good sides, really. Like you can bed every single person in the Caribbean and all people will say is "Oh, he´s a pirate, what did you expect?" Very pleasant indeed. There are only two people in this world who did not seem to have understood this. Elisabeth and William Turner. What do they expect me to do? Sleep all night on an island, where I am alone with this pretty, drunk woman? Hell, every single person, male or female, doesn´t matter to me at all, in Tortoga could tell those two that I only acted the Captain Jack Sparrow way. I certainly didn´t mean to get her with child! I´m sorry I need to be the one to tell them, but it takes two. They of all people should know. As for the story with Will...  
  
---  
  
I was sitting in my cabin, pretty much minding my own business, enjoying some rum and the feel of the waves beneath me, when the boy knocked at my door.  
  
"Night Jack."  
  
"Captain." I told him- will they ever learn?  
  
"So, what are you doing?"  
  
"What does it look like? Getting drunk, whelp. Lesson: Only ask questions that make sense, as long as I´m half way sober."  
  
I handed him a bottle, which he took a bit hesitatingly. "Mind to join ya cap´n?"  
  
Will sat down next to me.  
  
"I´m worried about Elisabeth."  
  
"Oh yeah, that girl..." I said, trying to sound like I really thought anything but who bloody cares.  
  
"What if we don´t find her, Jack? I love her. What if... if they kill her, what am I gonna do then..." he kept on talking forever about the greatness of this strumpet and just how devoted he was to her and all the meanwhile he drank and drank and drank.  
  
I needed to do something. Reason one: If I heard one more word about that wonderful girl of his I´d go crazy. Reason two: I began to seriously worry if the rum would last for the rest of the journey, if he kept on drinking like this. And there really was no need to endanger good alcohol. I made up my mind rather quickly. I was going to get ride of two problems at once. Save the rum and make the lonely nights at sea less... lonely. I did the only thing one could have done in a situation like that, I kissed the boy on the mouth. No way any rum would be wasted this way. Now either he would run or if he was drunk enough- get through with it. The latter was the fact. And I don´t like to boast... well, now I think about it, I do, but we did get through with it three times. That´s not bad for what I assume was the boys first try. Lovely. The next morning however wasn´t. I was woken by an extremely loud boy, that shrieked,  
  
"Oh God! Jack, what the hell am i doing in your bed!!!"  
  
Later he decided to change the story of us two having a lot fun into one of me having a lot fun on his advances. Well, I didn´t care much. I got away with fun both ways. And when no one seemed to take notice of Will´s attempts to get some sympathy, because he had been seduced by the captain, he would stop complaining, and I´m sure he didn´t hold it in too bad memory.  
  
---  
  
Will has only himself to blame. If he needs to blame someone anyhow...  
  
A/N: Hm.... this didn´t continue the story but.... i like it anyway ^-^ don´t care if you do. Review anyway. Or flame. 


End file.
